Gift to Gods
by Yggdrasil299
Summary: Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley is his stupid pudgy self and earned himself some serious trouble. WARNING: First Chapter, attempt to drown a baby!
1. Interfering with Fate

_Hey folks,_

_I know most of you want me to continue with Harry Potter and the rise of the Shadows but I just got stuck with that idea in my head and wanted to know your opinions if I should continue and poll for the other story is up. I will give my best but I was also quite a bit busy right now...school if you must now :) _

_Enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Interfering with fate<p>

The night Harry Potter arrived at the Dursley household was a sad memory for Professor McGonagall and Hagrid but a victorious one for a certain Albus Dumbledore. NNow we see Dumbledore back at Privet Drive picking young Harry up and apparating to Japan, as the Dursleys seem to take a two months vacation there.

Dumbledore, than immediatly came to a scene of peaceful green, gentle wind sweeps, a rushing waterfall and to the sound of a wailing baby. He then dropped Harry not to gently on the second doorstep this night and apparated back to Hogwarts were he began to plan how he would make Harry into a perfectly obedient tool to defeat Voldemort. He did not realise how the Portraits of two founders shook in anger as their residual magic run loose seeking out the ones to help young Harry through the years to come. Teaching the meddling old codger, that even had the nerve to call himself Hogwarts Headmaster, a very good lesson of his standing.

* * *

><p>Now back to Harry as his life and thoughts are more interesting than that of an old goat.<p>

Harry was found the next morning by none other than Vernon Dursley and that certain man read the letter Dumbledore left with his approximately nephew. To Dursley it did not matter so he did what every respectable _normal_ man did. He went to drown the baby in his arms only to be stopped by a certain white-haired boy.

Senka, as he decided he would call himself while in the mortal realm was having a not so bad day when suddenly he was screamed at from all side what was wrong with him for hearing such distasteful music. He thought that was going to far as he was a fan of mortal music they never ceased to amuse him for some reason the others never found out until they heard some of the songs the mortals have played. Then they were all in a big laughing fit for what a hell of imagination most magic-less mortals has. So now, Senka was in a bad mood and found a whale of a man trying to drown a little defenceless child. Needless to say, he interfered with that.

Therefore, he sat on a stone in the riverbank; water really made a little difference to him, and adressed the mortal.

"And what do you think you are doing at _MY_ river?" the disgusting man looked up and his eyes widened as he lay them upon the god in front of him, dressed in white with seemingly endless streaks of black and a soft wind surrounding the boy. He had long white hair were black starlight were also added, in the moment his eyes were of the colour from a storm in the middle of the ocean.

"I try to get ride of the evil that possessed this child." The man answered snootily, he hated those who would harm children.

"And pray tell what kind of evil possessed the poor child?" He thought he might at least trick the man into thinking he was believing him.

"It's a corrupted power only gods such as you should posses not mankind." The man was also one of the freaking worshippers that Odin has pulling his last hair out. Oh well, might as well take the child.

"Instead of drowning the poor child why don't you give it to me?" Bait laying in wait. The man considered his offer but Senka could already see the man was about to say no, and was not disappointed.

"With all due respect, I don't want to soil a god such as you with such minorities as that child." Mortals are a stupid race, thinking they do exactly as the gods tell them when they do the opposite and do not even listen to their gods. Senka shook his head and attempted again.

"I have to say that it is business of the gods to purge the evil out of children not the business of mankind. I promise the evil will stay away from the child if you give it to me." He would surley raise the child in the way it would make THEM all proud. The man finally gave in and handed the bundled up child towards the god who took the child in his hold as if it was the most precious thing ever. Vernon sneered mentally. Senka knew and swore he would make that man's life hell but he needed more information of his new charge.

"Where did you find it as it is clearly not yours?" Senka was curious he could feel the magic inside the child and the forming blocks which he quickly banned. The obvious child was still asleep.

"He is from my wife's sister the son, his parents were killed earlier tonight and someone called Dumbledore left a letter with him when he placed the kid on our doorstep." Fatty answered and Senka could hear every syllable pronounced with disgust. He only knew of one famous kill tonight, as Anubis was disgruntled that a baby could have reflected the killing curse and the original caster is still bound to earth.

"Can I see the letter?" A letter was placed in his hand and after reading the content, Vernon Dursley was shaking and making odd quaking noises at the anger radiating of the god in question. How could anyone make such a ridiculous notion for a magical child?

"Go, Mortal, back to yours and I promise you will never never see this child again." Fatty obviously thought he would never see his nephew again, well he never should have discussed it with a god that did not take well to him.

So Senka now was stuck with a kid which name he learned from the letter was Harry Potter, he decided there would be a change in name as he could see the name only as subservient and not noble and proud. His charges new name would be for now Hadrian as for the last name that wasn't decided yet, he thought he would go home now and ask for Odin's opinion. The man always did have great advice concerning the strangest occasions.

So he cuddled a sleepy Hadrian who has opened his eyes halfway and hummed the kid back to sleep and than transported himself and the bundle in his arms back to the hall of Valhalla were they all came in and out sometimes for most of them. Ares and Odin, what strange timing, greeted him.

"Welcome back, Orpheus."

* * *

><p><em>Now just information, alright-y? Good.<em>

_Odin - Anglicized form of Old Norse _Óðinn_ which was derived from _óðr_ "inspiration, rage, frenzy". It ultimately developed from the early Germanic *_Woðanaz_. In Norse mythology Odin was the highest of the gods, presiding over art, war, wisdom and death. He resided in Valhalla, where warriors went after they were slain._

_Anubis - Greek form of Egyptian _Anpu_ which possibly means "royal child". Anubis was the Egyptian god who led the dead to the underworld. He was often depicted as a man with the head of a jackal._

_Ares - Perhaps from either Greek _αρη (are)_ "bane, ruin" or _αρσην (arsen)_ "male". Ares was the blood-thirsty god of war in Greek mythology, a son of Zeus and Hera._

_Orpheus - Perhaps related to Greek _ορφνη (orphne)_ meaning "the darkness of night". In Greek mythology Orpheus was a poet and musician who went to the underworld to retrieve his dead wife Eurydice. He succeeded in charming Hades with his lyre, and he was allowed to lead his wife out of the underworld on the condition that he not look back at her until they reached the surface. Unfortunately, just before they arrived his love for her overcame his will and he glanced back at her, causing her to be drawn back to Hades._

_and not to forget Orpheus' alias Senka - Means "shadow" in Serbian and Croatian._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed yourself and leave a review for me... virtual cookies for all reviewer :D<em>

_Lg Ygg_


	2. Authors Note

**Black Out on 27th of July!**

Spread the word! We are doing a black out. Anyone who participate is welcome in our protest march against the unfairness of !

The idea came from IkutoisSmexy

Got to IkutoisSmexy's profile get the story! I read it on 'Born from the Ashes of Betrayal' - Chapter Six

You have my gratitude

Yggdrasil299


End file.
